Another Fool Sonic the Hedgehog Videogame, Losers!
by AltoCancer
Summary: Así es, Sonic y sus amigos volvieron a ser atrapados en otro video juego, uno para nada favorecedor a Sega. ¿Qué crees que hará, como reaccionarán los míticos personajes de Sega al ver esta garch* de juego? Visita este raro Fic, plagado de insultos, humor negro/ácido/sin sentido, medio judío. Algo que no te puedes perder si estás bien al pedo. Bienvenido seas papá.
1. Sega lo hace de nuevo

Tirado en el suelo, descansando, en las colinas de Green Hill, durmiendo como Dios manda. Dormir es mi parte favorita del día después de correr. Es muy estresante tener que pelear todos los días una y otra vez con el hijo de perra de Eggman. Pasaron 23 años desde que el Sonic Team me creó. Desde hace 23 putos años que sigo teniendo 16 años, de hace 22 putos años que Tails es mi amigo, desde hace 21 putos años que Amy me quiere violar y desde hace 20 años que Knuckles no piensa.

Hoy se cumple un nuevo año, y como siempre, debo estar preparado para todos los peligros que sucedan, o sea, que Sega cree un nuevo juego. Es el peligro más grande para mí y para todos mis compañeros. Es el miedo más grande. Antes esto de los videojuegos era divertido, pero pronto las ideas se acaban, y acá quedamos, aburridos de siempre pelear con ese gordo hijo de puta que todo el tiempo me quiere matar.

—¡Sonic!—Esa voz… la reconozco… Tails.—. La puta que te parió Sonic, el Sonic Team está planeando un juego nuevo.

—Wut—dijé shockeado.

Another game? Fuck! Fuck this Shit!

—¡¿por qué carajo ahora Sega hijo de puta?!—gritó Sonic.

—Mierda, no quiero pelear más. Sonic, ¡deberíamos escapar de las manos de Sega ahora!

—Zorro pelotudo, no podemos. Sega creo todo este puto lugar y si nos escapamos igual nos alcanzan.

—¿y ahora que carajo hacem…

***interrupción***

Ya era tarde, todo se tornó oscuro, comenzó la pantalla de presentación.

-Fishuuuuuu (efectos especiales que nadie sabe como se llaman) Sega-

Aparecieron en el cielo temporalmente las letras "Sonic Team Presents".

Mi cuerpo empezó a flotar y se posicionó en el centro de las letras cuando estas desaparecieron. El lugar oscuro cambió a un lugar así al estilo Green Hill, como siempre Sega. Estaba en una pose bien guay, con el dedo índice levantado y al lado mío estaba Tails saltando con el puño hacia arriba. Al lado de Tails se encontraba por alguna razón Knuckles planeando. Activamos nuestra telepatía para hablar entre nosotros antes de que esta porquería comience.

—Sonic, que jodida puta mierda de juego es este—preguntó Knuckles con tono de enojo.

—Y yo que sé, aparecí acá de repente, ¡te piensas que sé sobre los juegos de la bosta esta?—le respondí.

—Ya, no pelen porque, sino se desconcentran y salen de la pose, y Sega nos mata a todos con un rayo mierda—dijo Tails, sudé frío.

Me acordé de Mighty y Ray, cuando salieron de su pose en el título de un juego que iban a salir, entonces les cayó un rayo y desaparecieron.

—Mierda, no quiero morir ahora, mejor nos comportamos compañeros queridos.

—Toda la razón—dijo Knuckles con unas gotas de sudor en la frente.

Sonó un sonido, como si hubieran apretado el "start" para proseguir. Se abrió un menú y el jugador seleccionó la opción jugar. Comenzó a narrar la historia del juego.

_"Sonic dormía plácidamente, escucha unos disparos, y ahí estaba Eggman. Había secuestrado a Tails. Sonic comienza a perseguirlo pero Eggman escapa. Del cielo aparece Knuckles y los dos corren para atrapar a Eggman"._

**-Intro terminada-**

—Bien hecho—dijo Sonic chocando los puños con Knuckles.

—Ahora viene la parte en la que ya puedo moverme libremente, por fin, ya no más auomatización—dijo Knuckles felizmente.

—Depende, según leí en esta nota que encontré en el piso—le muestra la hoja a Knuckles—yo comienzo en el primer nivel, que se titula… Colinas… Gran… Gil… Hijos de su re putisima madre.

—Bueno, entonces, es tu turno, ve amigo, yo me quedaré acá mirando por este televisor de la hostia como juegas—dijo Knuckles sentándose en el piso.

—De seguro vas a romperlo para ver si te saltan anillos, puto pobre—dije riéndome.

—Tu vieja Sonic, ve a jugar o mis nudillos se clavarán en tus ojos hijo de puta—Knuckles parecía enojado, que pajero.

—Ya, tranquilo mijo, vuelvo en un rato—salí disparado a la velocidad del sonido, como siempre, a donde empieza el mapa.

—Bueno, veamos, como es esto… a la mierda, comencemos.

Corría así libremente. Sentía que era mucha libertad. Muy pocas paredes… Sí, otro juego malísimo en el que uso boost. Comencé corriendo muy veloz, salté unas cuantas plataformas y tomé un muelle para volar hacia arriba. Salté más plataformas. Vi enfrente mío un caminito de badniks. Con mi homming attack los destruí y a la vez pasé a donde debía llegar, a la otra colina. Una parte medio complicada me agarró justito. Había muchas palmeras enfrente mío, en fila. Arriba de ellas había muchos muelles. Fui pasando con el Homming. Así de repetitivo y aburrido fue el mapa hasta que llegué con la parte final. Pelea con Eggman.

—Haha, Sonic, me alegra verte—que huevo hijo de puta, se alegra de verme.

—Joder Eggman, ríndete ahora y devuélveme a Tails—dije enojado.

—¡Ahora morirás puto!

¿wut? Pera pera un poco. ¿Acaba de irrumpir las reglas?, ¿me dijo puto, y no le pasó nada? Ho, de seguro Pegi le puso +16. Aprovechemos bitch.

—¡No lo creo la concha de tu vieja!

Eggman enojado apretó un puto botón rojo y su nave voladora se transformó en una nave con un taladro enfrente. Comenzó a perseguirme con él, yo solo comencé a correr por un lugar todo recto, por alguna razón. De vez en cuando el taladro de Eggman se despegaba de la nave y me lo tiraba. Cada que lo esquivaba volvía a su lugar, en la nave de Eggman. Salté hacia la parte en donde se encontraba el huevo con patas manejando la puta nave. Empecé a golpear eso, por alguna razón la nave completa se rompía por golpear eso. Así fue hasta que la nave explotó.

—Mierda Sonic, me las pagarás, primero te mataré y luego mataré a tu amigo por alguna razón. De paso, no agarres la esmeralda que tiró mi máquina.

Pero que pajero. Con mucha velocidad agarré la esmeralda y la guardé en donde también guardo los rings, ni yo sé. Eggman se fue volando con su nave. Todo se volvió oscuro, aparecí en el lugar oscuro con Knuckles.

—Wut, Sonic, ¿por qué carajo no te pasó nada cuando lo re bardeaste a ese hijo de perra?

—Quien sabe, pronto lo sabremos. Pero por ahora hagamos tiempo record y terminemos esta bosta para que podamos seguir descansando.

—Tienes razón.

Los dos chocaron los puños y gritaron _"¡Por salir de esta mierda!"_

**CONTINUARÁ NEGRAS…**


	2. A Knuckles le faltan vidas mierda

Llegó un cutscene…

_"Los dos aparecimos en lo que era el final de Colinas Gran Gil._

_(textos del cutscene)_

—_Hey Knuckles, tal parece que Eggman no se cansa nunca, debemos perseguirlo._

—_Tienes mucha razón, vamos._

_Cuando de repente… "¡Soooooniiiiiiiicccccc!_

—_Oh no, es A—Interrupción repentina, Amy saltó arriba mío—. A–Amy, qué haces aquí._

—_¿cómo que qué hago? Te vengo persiguiendo desde todo este lugar, quiero que vengas en una cita conmigo—dijo con ojos en forma de corazón (no hablamos del órgano xd)._

—_E–este, Amy, ahora estamos muy ocupados así que…—dije y miré a el rojo—ayúdame carajo—dije en voz baja._

—_Claro que sí—respondió el también en voz baja—. Mira Amy, quiero decirte algo._

—_¿qué sucede?—preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención._

—_¡Maldita zorra, por favor, deja a Sonic en paz que tenemos que salvar al boludo de Talis carajo!—exclamó, dejando a Amy perpleja._

—_Wut, desde cuando podemos decir todas esas cosas en los videojuegos._

—_Desde hace banda pelotuda—aclaré, la zorra se levantó, dejándome libre al fin._

—_Bueno, los dejo en paz mierda, pero después me re garchás Sonic—ordenó alzando el dedo hacía mí._

—_Mierda, tienes 12 años, ¿qué tanto porno miras todos los días?—preguntó Knuckles._

—_Ni idea, pero es tan guay—dijo Amy dándose vuelta, mientras se sostenía la nariz, acompañándole un sangrado nasal._

—_Está perdida, Sonic, mejor nos vamos a la mierda—dijo Knuckles, asentí y nos fuimos al carajo."_

Así llegamos a la etapa dos: Gran Fábrica Gris.

—Su vieja, no pienso jugar un mapa con nombre tan feo—dijo Knuckles cruzando los brazos.

—Pelotudo, si no lo hacemos desparecemos—dije para luego golpearle en la cabeza levemente.

—Mierda, tienes razón, me había olvidado. Debería empezar a pensar más—dijo el rojo pajero.

—Pero si tú nunca piensas carajo—comenté con arrogancia.

—Tu puta madre Sonic, mejor me largo a jugar—dijo y de la nada desapareció. Observé el televisor y ahí lo vi, corriendo como yo hago al empezar los levels.

Comenzó saltando unas cajas, subió a una plataforma y luego saltó a un piso bien largo. Subió unos Slopes, pasó algunos loops y mataba badniks sin piedad. Yo me aburría cuando al lado mío apareció alguien…

—Estos de sega son medio jodidos, ¿no crees?—dijo Amy reflejando puro aburrimiento.

—Sí, estas mierdas no son como antes—comenté.

—Toda la puta razón Sonic. Me gustaba y me gusta perseguirte, sabes que te amo, pero a veces la cosa de perseguirte es muy cliché. Si tanto estoy así prefiero que mi próximo juego se una Novela Visual.

—Por favor Sega, no me hagas aparecer en ese juego—rogué.

—Qué gil que eres, ni a palo salgo de la Friend-Zone—dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el piso.

—Sega me hizo así, hasta que no me enamore, seguiré así—dije mientras también me recostaba.

Los dos nos miramos y nos reímos un rato. Volví a ver a la pantalla y ahí estaba Knuckles…

***Punto de Vista: Knuckles***

Que mapa de mierda, es muy aburrido. Los de Sonic & Knuckles son mejor. Siempre tengo que pasar por loops y escalar boludeces más altas que el Aconcagua. Todo fue algo repetitivo hasta que llegué a algo que me interesó. Tenía más velocidad. Este parecía un mapa como para Sonic, pero de vez en cuando me gusta experimentar la velocidad. Comencé a correr a toda velocidad, haciendo strafe esquivé algunas paredes de metal que habían en frente mío. Aproveché a obtener más puntos matando más badniks, cuando al final me esperó un gran muelle. Una cadena de muelles, era una de mis partes favoritas. Un muelle me llevó a otro, y a otro y a otro. Hasta que un muelle que golpeaba en diagonal hacia arriba me hizo cambiar la gravedad. Vi que había un gran slope que conectaba con lo que era realmente el piso. Corrí ese gran Slope hasta tocar con el piso, al tocarlo cambió mi gravedad a donde estaba corriendo. Mierda, parece difícil, habrá que tener cuidado. Salté con cuidado pero al tocar el piso perdí una vida. WTF, Sonic Team, que carajo es esto. Volví a aparecer en un punto de salvado que había tocado cuano la gravedad me dejó en esa parte tan difícil. Me di cuenta de que había un espacio libre entre los pinchos, aproveché mi habilidad de planeo y con mucho cuidado salté. Al llegar al punto correcto comencé a planear, quedé justo en donde quería. Salté para el suelo y me puse a planear. En frente mío había una pared, y al tocarla…sí, volví a morir. Una vida más. Comencé a tomarme todo con cuidado. Salté, planee, esquive la pared tomando la ruta de la izquierda. En frente mío habían pinchos así que dejé de planear. Caí en un muelle que me dejó en una plataforma medio cerrada. Si saltaba me golpeaban los pinchos y moría, de paso, mi camino estaba bloqueado por otros pinchos. Me quedé pensando dos putas horas como pasar ese lugar, hasta que me aburrí y le di al Spindash, por alguna razón rompí todos esos pinchos y logré pasar al final. En frente mío estaba Eggman, junto a una nave gris como el lugar.

—Knuckles, ¡esta vez te mataré y de paso mataré a Tails, mataré a todos y por fin se acabará este puto juego, hohohoho!—exclamó con voz de gay.

—¡Ni lo creas huevo la concha de tu vieja!

Su nave comenzó a volar arriba mío, lanzándome Badniks y a veces, anillos. A veces no entiendo como Sega hace que Eggman lance anillos si nos quiere cagar a tiros a todos. Habían una especie de badniks que al golpearlos con mis puños volaban hacia arriba. Usé esa táctica para romper la máquina de Eggman, que cada vez sacaba más badniks, y de paso sacaba cohetes explosivos. Al final lo maté, quedando con una vida. El nivel se terminó.

—Tu puta madre Knuckles, juro que los mataré a todos—se fué al decir eso.

Aparecí con los demás, por alguna razón estaba Amy, no le toé importancia.

—No me fue nada mal—dije con orgullo.

—¿nada mal? ¡perdiste todas tus vidas, y encima estaba fácil, si saltabas en la entrada a la parte difícil se alteraba la gravedad y podías pasar con tranquilidad al boss, pelotudo!—dijo Sonic, una gota grande se posó en mi cabeza.

Continuará…


End file.
